sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
EDtv
| music = Randy Edelman Bon Jovi | cinematography = John Schwartzman | editing = Daniel P. Hanley Mike Hill | studio = Imagine Entertainment | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 123 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $80 million | gross = $35.2 million"EDtv" Box Office Mojo, Retrieved on July 25, 2014. }} EDtv is a 1999 American satirical comedy film directed by Ron Howard. An adaptation of the Quebec film Louis 19, King of the Airwaves (Louis 19, le roi des ondes) (1994), it stars Matthew McConaughey, Jenna Elfman, Woody Harrelson, Ellen DeGeneres, Martin Landau, Rob Reiner, Sally Kirkland, Elizabeth Hurley, Clint Howard, and Dennis Hopper. The movie received mixed reviews and was a box office flop (grossing only a little over $35 million compared to its $80 million budget). The film was screened out of competition at the 1999 Cannes Film Festival. Plot EDtv starts off with the television channel True TV commencing interviews for a TV show that shows a normal person's life 24/7. This idea was thought up by a TV producer named Cynthia (Ellen DeGeneres). They interview Ed Pekurny (Matthew McConaughey) and his brother, Ray (Woody Harrelson). When the producers see the interview Cynthia decides to use Ed and interviews only Ed. The show hits the airwaves under the title "Ed TV." It is a total failure at first, as only boring things happen and the producers want to pull the plug, except for Cynthia. Ed TV gets interesting suddenly on Day 3 when Ed visits Ray. Ed (along with the cameramen) discovers that Ray is cheating on his girlfriend Shari (Jenna Elfman). Ed then visits Shari to apologize to her for Ray's actions. Shari is very drunk and starts insulting Ray, by talking to the camera. She makes everyone laugh and gasp by saying "Ray was a bad lay." Ed tries to comfort Shari, and he reveals he has feelings for her. She then reveals she has feelings for Ed as well. They slowly move their faces closer and finally kiss each other. Ed then locks out the camera crew and proceeds to passionately kiss Shari for a while. Ed TV thus becomes extremely popular. At Cynthia's insistence Ed starts a relationship with Shari which is short lived, as Ed grows more interested in staying on TV and Shari is abused by viewers who find her unappealing. Ed then goes on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno and meets beautiful model/actress Jill (Elizabeth Hurley) who takes a liking to Ed. Ed then visits Shari and she tells Ed that she does not want to be with him until "Ed TV" stops airing. She then leaves town. Ed goes to the park with Ray and some friends to play football when Jill comes to talk to him, because Cynthia brought her in to earn more ratings. She invites Ed to dinner at her house. When he arrives at Jill's house, there is a massive crowd. They have a small talk, and then they kiss on top of a table. They are about to have sex, but then Ed falls off the table and squishes Jill's cat. Ed never sees Jill again. Ed's father (Dennis Hopper), who abandoned his family when Ed was 13, unexpectedly visits Ed and informs him that he left because Ed's mother was having an affair with Ed's current stepfather, Al (Martin Landau). Ed is furious with his mother and argues with her. Next, Ed gets a phone call telling him to come to the hospital. The doctor says that his father is dead and that he died making love to his wife. Ed thinks this means Al, but it actually is his real father and that Ed's mother was cheating on Al. After the funeral, Ed becomes disheartened by the fact that the producers want him to stay on longer and that he cannot do anything to change their minds or he would be in breach of his contract. Ed is depressed until he catches a glimpse of Shari (in disguise wearing a wig and sunglasses). He chases her for a long time until she stops in the women's bathroom in a movie theater. She says she is staying with her brother as it is his birthday and she just wanted to see Ed. Ed vows to find a way to end the show to be with Shari. When Ed exits, one cameraman stays with Shari saying that it is the producers' new idea. The main cameraman tells him that all his family are being filmed, but they show the most interesting person, thus eliminating his family's right to privacy forever. Ed gets an idea on how to stop the main producer from showing the show: he says that he will give $10,000 to the person who can give him the best amount of "dirt" on the producers and that he will announce it live, with the desired result being they stop airing the show before he can make the announcement. As Cynthia feels sorry for Ed, she tells him a secret of the main producer. Ed announces the secret (that the man has to pump a liquid into his penis to get an erection) but before he can announce who it is they stop airing the show. After the camera crew finally leaves Ed's apartment, he and Shari renew their relationship and celebrate the fact that TV news panelists predict Ed will be forgotten in a short period of time. Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Edward "Ed" Pekurny * Jenna Elfman as Shari * Woody Harrelson as Raymond "Ray" Pekurny * Ellen DeGeneres as Cynthia Reed * Martin Landau as Al * Sally Kirkland as Jeanette Pekurny * Elizabeth Hurley as Jill * Rob Reiner as Mr. Whitaker * Dennis Hopper as Henry 'Hank' Pekurny * Viveka Davis as Marcia Pekurny * Adam Goldberg as John * Wendle Josepher as Rita * Merrin Dungey as Ms. Seaver * Ian Gomez as McIlvaine * Clint Howard as Ken * RuPaul as Himself * Rick Overton as Barry * Gedde Watanabe as Greg * Alexandra Holden as College girl * Donnie Most as Benson * Geoffrey Blake as Keith * Harry Shearer as Moderator * Michael Moore, Merrill Markoe, and George Plimpton as Panel members * Bill Maher as Himself * Jay Leno as Himself * Arianna Huffington as Herself Reception Box office The film was a box office bomb, grossing only $35.2 million from an $80 million budget. Critical reviews On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 64%, based on 47 reviews, with an average rating of 6.3/10. The film currently has a rating of 48 out of 100 on Metacritic, based on 26 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". See also *List of films featuring surveillance *''The Truman Show'' References External links * * * * Category:1999 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1990s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:Fictional television shows Category:Films about television Category:Films produced by Brian Grazer Category:Films directed by Ron Howard Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:American remakes of foreign films Category:Screenplays by Lowell Ganz Category:Screenplays by Babaloo Mandel Category:Film scores by Randy Edelman